ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Dyna (character)
"I do not care for much else; all I wish is to protect you!" —Asuka (as Dyna) to Ryo, The Final Chapter:The Destruction of the Solar System is the protagonist of the TV Series Ultraman Dyna. Ultraman Dyna is a very skilled Ultra, as he is the successor of Ultraman Tiga, the ancient Warrior of Light, bearing abilities similar to him. His human host is Asuka Shin, a funny, sporty, somewhat shy yet serious in proper situations guy. Asuka is a member of the Super GUTS squad, a group of heroes that defend Earth from invaders from space. In the finale of the series, Ultraman Dyna was believed to be dead, but he was without knowledge teleported by a worm hole to a gap between dimensions. Eventually finding himself in the M78 universe (original series continuity). Later on, at the request of the Pendragon Crew, he teleported to the Monster Graveyard, where he had a great encounter with the original Ultramen and helped along the Ultras defeat the evil Ultraman Belial's first plan to rule over the universe. In the movie Ultraman Saga it is revealed he returned to his home universe, and along Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Zero they defeat the evil Alien Bat and his puppet Hyper Zetton stopping them from taking over the world.' ' History Ultraman Dyna Dyna was a giant of light who was occurred by the trainee at Training Squad ZERO, Shin Asuka. After Asuka was recruited into Super GUTS, the Mars Base of TPC was attacked by Spheres. Dyna then introduced himself broadly to his later companions by destroying Spheres monster: Drambia, by just transforming. However, Dyna would then show off his skills by defeating the newly created monster: Neo-Drambia. But later on Earth, Dyna would demonstrate his Miracle Type and his Strong Type. On Sphere's last assault on the Mars Base, Dyna would be forced to fight the thing created from his power, Zeglanoid, created by the TPC. At the final battle, Dyna would defeat Gransphere, but also get himself sucked into a gap between dimensions, where Asuka would meet his father one more time. Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna: Warrior of The Star of Light Ultraman Dyna reappeared in this movie as its main protagonist, being pitched against the invading forces of the Alien Monera there was many monsters and then a Lady found Asuka and his Big mouth lead to the MOnera able to study him in the Capsule and he is afraid that Dyna could get defeated. Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro Ultraman Dyna reappeared in this movie again as a main protagonist, and fights now the invading forces of the Alien Dehadoh, involving Arwon, Wanzetto, and others. Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, And Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyper Space Ultraman Dyna reappeared in this movie as a minor protagonist, involved in the final battle against King of Mons. Dyna fought Bajiris and eventually destroyed it using the solgent ray then when he landed on Earth he gave Gaia a nod and left. The Superior 8 Ultra Brothers An alternate version of Ultraman Dyna appeared in this movie as one of the three main heroes in the other dimension to save this world from giga chimera . Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie After some time in the dimensional portal Dyna reappeared aboard the ZAP Spacy ship the Pendragon as it was being attacked by Alien Zetton and Narse. After defeating both of them with little effort, he took the crew to the Monster Graveyard near Nebula M78, home of the Ultras who were like the guardians of light except for their origins being the result of evolution from their artificial sun known as the Plasma Spark. Upon arriving at the Monster Graveyard, Dyna fought Ultraman Belial and managed to hold his own until Ultraman Zero showed up to beat him mercilessly. Shortly after, Belial created the monster Beryudora, a creature composed of monsters from his own universe and several others, to fight off the heroes. However, the Ultras and ZAP Spacy still fought back and through their courage and sheer tenacity destroyed Beryudora. Once the Plasma Spark was restored to its temple, the people of Nebula M78 would continue on their mission to fight evil and defend the innocent throughout the universe with Shin and Dyna becoming allies of ZAP Spacy. Ultraman Saga Please read the Ultraman Saga article for more details. Ultraman Dyna reappeared in the movie Ultraman Saga. The events of the movie take p lace in Alternate Dimension. Dyna first appear in the city after Earthron had cause a massive havoc and defeat the Kaiju instantly with the Solgent Ray. later Dyna transformed back into Asuka and join forces with E.D.F., Team U and spent times with the Kids until he had to face the Gigant Zetton alone and unable to face it thus, he turned into stone but not before throwing the Reflasher away. he was revived and join forces with Cosmos and Zero to combat Gigant Zetton and managed to defeat it but, then it morphed into it's True form Hyper Zetton the 3 Ultras battle the Titan but with their strength they were still unable to defeat the Kaiju and revert back to their human form. still don't give up Asuka, Musashi and Taiga combine their power become the new giant of light, Ultraman Saga the hero continue his battle with Hyper Zetton and the eventually match but, with the help of Team U the mighty Ultra destroy the Alien Bat and his creation with the Maximum Saga. After the Battle Asuka goes back to his dimension for awhile and tell his comrade that Taiga had leave to other dimension and he continue his Journey once again. Forms & Techniques Body Features *Dyna's Eyes: Dyna can detect the presence of hidden enemies *Dyna Crystal: The crystal on Dyna's forehead, it is like the Tiga Crystal in that it the major requirement for Dyna to type change. *Dyna Tector: The yellow band around his chest and upper back, it is a protector like Tiga's bands, the sturdiest part of his body and almost indestructible. *Ultra Armor: Dyna can withstand high heat and low temperatures, his Ultra Armor is resistant to flame and laser beams. *Arms: Dyna is an Ultra that specializes in Ray attacks, for this his arms can produce several million Horsepower of energy. (Note that Horsepower is a unit of electrical energy and says nothing about his physical strength). Forms is Ultraman Dyna's default form. It is similar to Ultraman Tiga's Multi type but where Multi type excelled at Energy manipulation Dyna was more focused on energy attacks, some like his fighting stance where similar to the Original Ultraman's, giving him a more agile and energetic fighting style to Tiga's. *Flight Speed: Mach 8 *Walking Speed: Mach 3 *Underground Speed: Mach 2 *Swimming Speed: Mach 2 *Jumping Length: 1000 meters *Grip Strength: 60,000 tons (human equivalent 60 Kg) *Weakness: He can only active in earth for 3.00. If three minutes has passed, he will be back to his human form in a weakened condition. Flash-Type's Techniques *Solgent Ray: Ultraman Dyna’s primary signature attack. It is fired as an electric blue ray and usually used as a finisher. This attack has enough power to kill monsters of equal size in just a single shot. *New Solgent Ray: In order to power up the Solgent Ray, where Ultraman Dyna charged it with his two arms in a diagonally opposite position and fired when he crosses his arms. Used in order to match Ultraman Tiga's Zepillion Ray for the movie: Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light. It also use again in Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace. It is twice as powerful as the normal Solgent Ray, but only used twice. *Flash Cycler: When needed, Ultraman Dyna can fire the Flash Cycler, a cutter beam, from his arms. *Dyna Slash: Ultraman Dyna can form the same kind of Ultra Slash used by Ultras of the Showa era timeline. *Ultra Fork: Ultraman Dyna can charge up an energy ball in his hands and then throw it. He can put a curve to this so that it acts like a curveball in baseball. It has the potential of killing opponents in a single shot. *Ultra Barrier: When needed, Ultraman Dyna can put up a barrier shield that protects him from attacks. This barrier can also reflect energy-based projectiles. *Dyna Balloon: Creates a red energy sphere that travels upward like a ballon to attract the monster Baon's attention, used in episode 8. *Dyna Teleportation: Dyna can teleport short distances without the cost of energy. Used in episode 25. *Ultra Barrier: A weak barrier of light used to deflect beam attacks. *Ultra Water Stream: Used to put out strong fires. Used in episode 2. *TD Bomber: Used when combined with Tiga's Zepellion Ray, used to destroy Queen Monera in Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light. Ultraman Dyna solgent Ray.jpeg|Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type's Solgent Ray Ultraman Dyna Dyna Screwball.jpeg|Dyna Screwball Ultra Fork.jpg|The Ultra Fork Ultraman Dyna Ultra Barrier (Flash).jpg|Ultra Barrier - Miracle-Type= Miracle-Type Miracle-Type is Ultraman Dyna's secondary form and is the one he prefers over Strong-Type. It is similar to Ultraman Tiga's Sky Type, but where Sky type was for speed Miracle type was for speed and energy manipulation. *Flight Speed: Average: Mach 10, Special: Mach 88, Light speed is possible. *Walking Speed: Mach 5 *Underground Speed: Mach 1 *Swimming Speed: Mach 3 *Jumping Length: 1,500 meters *Grip Strength: 40,000 tons (human equivalent to 40 Kg) *Weakness: He can only active in earth for 3.00. If three minutes has passed, he will be back to his human form in a weakened condition. Miracle Type's Techniques *Revolium Wave Reverse Type: Ultraman Dyna’s primary attack in Miracle type. The Revolium Wave can absorb attacks in a shield and then fire it back. When needed, Ultraman Dyna can choose to only use the shield, protecting him from attacks. First used in episode 2. *Energy Beam: When needed, Ultraman Dyna, in Miracle type, can fire a beam of blue energy from his arm. This beam can cripple most monsters in a single shot. *Copies: Ultraman Dyna, when in Miracle type, can create three copies of himself. Its unknown if these copies are able to use Dyna’s other attacks. This ability is rarely used and the copies will vanish at Dyna’s will. *Energy Orb: Ultraman Dyna can engulf his body in energy and turn into an energy orb. He can then fly straight through opponents, destroying them instantly. *Nature Control: Miracle type can control natural elements like lightning and fire. *Vision: Miracle type can see into enemy bodies to see their weakness. *Revolium Wave Attack Type: Used to knock beings into other dimensions, Miracle type's main attack. First used in episode 13. *Teleportation: Miracle type can teleport long distances at will without draining energy. *Advanced Water Stream: Miracle type can create more powerful water streams from his hands to put out volcanic fires. First used in episode 2. *Telekinesis: Ultraman Dyna can grasp enemies using telekinesis and throw them. *Energy Conversion: Ultraman Dyna can convert Plasma Energy into his own Light Energy. *Increases Speed and Defense: In Miracle Mode, his speed and defense are more stronger than before. In other words his move is more faster. *Magic Ultra: Used once against Garaon, Dyna, in Miracle-Type, can split himself into three and attack. *Ultra Psychic: Used against Giralen, Ultraman Dyna, in Miracle-Type, can generate a large amount of will power that can suspend and lift foes without flinching. *Miracle Kick: Use against Zombayu, Ultraman Dyna, in Miracle-Type, can jump high into the sky and perform a kick powerful enough to create sparks. Ultraman Dyna Revolume Ray.jpeg|Revolium Wave Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type KICK!.jpg|Miracle Kick Ultraman Dyna Shining Judge.jpg|Shining Judge - Strong-Type= Strong-Type Strong-Type is Ultraman Dyna's third type and is not as preferred by Dyna as his Flash or Miracle Types. It is similar to Ultraman Tiga's Power Type, but while Power type was also a powerhouse, Strong type was more agile thanks to Dyna's energetic fighting style. It has more maneuvers that make use of his great strength while Tiga's Power Type used abilities were mainly to enhance his strength or simple finishers *Flight Speed: Mach 5 *Walking Speed: Mach 2.5 *Swimming Speed: Mach 1 *Underground Speed: Mach 3 *Jumping Length: 800 meters *Grip strength: 90,000 tons (human equivalent to 90 Kg) *Weakness: He can only active in earth for 3.00. If three minutes has passed, he will be back to his human form in a weakened condition. Strong Type's Techniques *Garnate Bomber: Ultraman Dyna, in Strong type, can unleash a large burst of energy from his arm. This attack will rip straight through an opponent’s body, often leaving perfect holes through whatever part is hit. *Vulcan Swing: Ultraman Dyna can swing monsters/enemies in the air. This technique also seen as finisher for Ultraman Dyna strong type in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. *Slow Dynamite: Throws even the heaviest of enemies high into the air. *Strong Punch: When in Strong Type, Ultraman Dyna can coat his fist with energy and smash it into an opponent. They will then fly back and explode if weakened enough. *Slow Dynamics: If allowed, Ultraman Dyna can pick up huge boulders and throw them with incredible accuracy at enemies. *Cross Counter Punch: Used only once against Imitation Ultraman Dyna; Strong-Type can generate large amounts of energy in his right fist and hurl it, causing great amounts of damage. Ultraman Dyna Garnate Bomber.jpg|Garnate Bomber Ultraman Dyna Strong Punch.jpg|Strong Punch Ultraman Dyna Vulcan Swing.jpg|Vulcan Swing - Glitter Version= Glitter Version Ultraman Dyna was seen as "Glitter Version " in video games and in "Superior 8 Ultra Brothers" movie. However, very little is known of this type. Glitter Version's Techniques *Glitter Solgent Ray: Ultraman Dyna Glitter Version can fire a glittery version of the Solgent Ray. It is said to be 10X more powerful than the original. *Superior Myth Blaster: A combination move of all 8 Ultra Brothers signature beams. }} Imageshshs.jpg|Superior Myth Blaster Glitter Dyna Solgnet Ray.jpg|Glitter Solgent Ray Transformation Reflasher: Asuka thrusts the Reflasher into the air, it then unfolds and then transforms him into Dyna. Gallery Ultraman Dyna Flash.jpg|Ultraman Dyna on Mars Ultrmn_Dn_rise.jpg|Ultraman Dyna's original transformation Ultraman Dyna Flash Type.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type Dynablu.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type's first appearence Ultraman Dyna Strong-Type.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Strong-Type Dyna 2.jpg|Ultraman Dyna in a promotional picture Monsarger battles Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Dyna vs. Monsarger Bazob vs Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Dyna vs. Bazob Demagorg vs. Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Dyna vs. Demagorg Geranda vs. Ultraman Dyna.jpg Geranda vs. Ultraman Dyna2.jpg Dyna Neosaurus.png|Dyna vs. Neosaurus in a promotional picture Imitation Ultraman Dyna Promo.jpg|Dyna vs. Imitation Dyna Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna2.jpeg|Dyna vs. Imitation Dyna Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna1.jpeg|Dyna vs. Imitation Dyna Zombayu vs. Ultraman Dyna3.jpg|Dyna vs. Zombayu Flight Dyna.jpg UltramanDyna-FlashMode.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type as seen in the Tiga and Dyna movie Ultraman Dyna Miracle.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type as seen in the Tiga and Dyna movie Ultraman Dyna Strong.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Strong-Type as seen in the Tiga and Dyna movie Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Ultraman Dyna in Ultra Galaxy Legends THE MOVIE Ultraman Dyna and Zap SPacy.png|Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type with the Pendragon Ultraman dyna miracle type thumbs up.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type at a stage show Dyna1.jpg|Dyna bound by Queen Monera Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type.gif|Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type Daigerun vs. Ultraman Dyna 3.jpg|Dyna Vs. Daigerun Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type Ultraman Dyna Strong Type.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Strong-Type Neo Geomos vs. Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Dyna vs. Neo Geomos Neo Geomos in promo.jpg|Dyna vs. Neo Geomos in a promotional poster Geomos vs Ultraman Dyna5.jpeg|Dyna vs Geomos Geomos vs Ultraman Dyna.jpeg|Dyna vs Geomos Geomos Lightning effect.jpeg|Dyna struck Tumb up.png|Ultraman Dyna as he appeared in Ultraman Hit Song History: New Hero Hen Blarghhhh.jpg|Dyna with Cosmos & Zero Dyna saga wow.jpg|Dyna in Ultraman Saga ultraman dyna miracle type moves.jpg|Miracle Type's powers Ueltramn Dyna.png|Ultraman Dyna Ultrman Dyn.jpg|Dyna's artwork for Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers DNA_Flash!.png Trivia *Ultraman Dyna is considered a newer version of Ultraman Tiga, as all three of Dyna's forms are similar in abilities to their Tiga counterparts. *Ultraman Dyna can only transform twice per battle. *It is believed that Tiga is Dyna's mentor, and even that Tiga is stronger than Dyna. As is shown by Tiga only defeated once in his series, while Dyna lose twice in his series. Toy Release Information Ultraman Dyna was released as a vinyl figure by Bandai many times and has just recently (2/18/12) been thumb|350px|right|The Ultra-Act Dyna overview video by Toku53919 (not a member of the wiki)released as an Ultra-Act. The original release of the Ultraman Dyna vinyl figures (three types) was in 1997 in conjunction to the air date of the first episode of his series. Ultraman Dyna was featured again later in the 2000 Ultra Hero Series. However, only the Flash and Miracle Type figures received a resculpt, and the Strong Type figure was reissued in a glossy vinyl. Later, a gold Dyna figure was created in conjunction with the Superior 8 Ultra Brothers to produce the scene of the eight brothers in gold color when using the superior myth buster. Later on, the 2000 Dyna mold was used again for the SP Ultraman Dyna figure to celebrate his appearance in the film: The Superior 8 Ultra Brothers. Finally, all three Ultraman Dyna figures was resculpted and released in the 2009 Ultra Hero Series. Most recently, Dyna's Flash Type made an appearance as an Ultra-Act, the details of the figure and it's interchanging and interaction with other figures will be shown in a video on your right. Also See *Ultraman Dyna's Official Website (Japanese) *Ultraman Dyna (series): Dyna's star series *Shin Asuka: Dyna's human host Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters Category:Videogame characters Category:Aliens Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultras With Fin Head Category:Heroes Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Unique Type Ultras